Camping With Usagi
by junjoulover14
Summary: After many weeks of absence, i am back! Enjoy the story please. I owe it to all of you for making you wait so long
1. Camping with usagi: the new camper

**Hi guys! Im back! I have finished school finally and cant wait to spend my first day of summer tomorrow. I am reeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyy sorry that i havent wrote in a while, i wrote a really long, fluffy, sweet, chapter to make up for it. I dont think i will continue the stories that i suggested a while back unless there is enough people that really want to read them. Again, im sorry. I just wanted to finish the year with A's & B's and it was acomplished. Happy Reading! :3****

* * *

**

Misaki's POV

"Ummmmm…. Usagi-san? What is that?"

"It's an RV."

"Why are we next to it?"

"Because it's pretty…" Usagi-san muttered

"Why are we REALLY next to this RV?"

"Cause its summer." He said as he dragged me inside the apartment lobby

"Wait! U-Usagi-san! Why are you rushing me?" I stuttered

"Because we have to be at the campground by six and we haven't even begun to pack."

Usagi pulled me into the elevator next to his chest in an embrace. I started to recall what might have caused him to get a RV.

"_So Pretty!" I said as I looked over a small camper with a smile on my face._

"_Misaki, have you ever gone camping?" Usagi asked._

"_No… I never had time to when I was younger because I was working as hard as I could to get good grades for Mitsuhashi U. Have you, Usagi?" I said, viewing other outdoor home-away-from-home campers._

"_A couple times. I camped when I was about your age because I wanted to get away from my parents."_

"_Um, Usagi? Could you maybe? Oh, never mind." I said stepping inside a large RV._

"_What were you going to say, Misaki?" _

"_I said never mind…"_

"_You have to tell me now. You can't lead me on to something and stop in the middle…"_

_I blushed, "I-it doesn't matter anymore."_

"_Really?" Usagi said advancing towards me._

_I hit the edge of the counter by the sink. Usagi came near me and pressed hard against my hips, making me yelp quietly. Usagi straddled my hips with his large hands, lifting up my shirt a little to caress my abdomen with his wandering fingers. I moaned softly, but loud enough for Usagi to hear. _

"_Does it matter now?" Usagi said, pushing my shirt up a bit more._

"_U-Usagi-san…I just want you to take me camping… J-just you and me." I said struggling to form the words._

"_Kay. I will, my love. Just _you_ and me."_

"Misaki?"

Realizing the elevator door was open and I was nestled deep into Usagi's arms, I blushed and quickly raced to our apartment door to pack my things.

"Wake up! We are here!"

I stood up from the passenger seat quickly, which was not a good idea cause I was still drowsy from the nap on the way to the camp ground. I started to fall to the dirt till I was caught. I looked up at the blurry figure for a while till my vision refocused. Usagi turned me around and hugged me from behind. He was letting me take in the vibrant site that was in front of me. The Cotton that was falling from the trees looked like snow, only with opened black seeds in the center. The lake was reflecting the sunlight onto everything around it. I could hear the doves cooing in the trees to others of its kind. It was all beautiful, just like the man holding me in an embrace.

"You like our camp spot?" Usagi said leaning in my ear.

"Oh, Usagi! You really outdid yourself this time! I'm incredibly happy that we are here! I owe you one!" I said turning to him.

"I am just happy that you're happy. I'm glad that I get to see you experience your first camping trip."

"Did we get firewood?" Usagi asked me.

"I don't know. I was sleeping when we arrived."

"We should go get some from the Parks Station before night falls. The sun is already setting."

"WAIT FOR ME!" I shouted to Usagi who was racing me to the Station.

Usagi and I sat by the fire, watching the dancing flames and waiting for every angry snap and pop the burning wood made. I sat between Usagi's legs on a blanket in the grass. The fire was almost extinguished except for a few strands of flames that were fighting for oxygen. I knew what I was about to do next would lead to one thing and to another. I turned around, got up on my knees, put my arms around Usagi's strong neck, and pressed my lips against his. He was surprised at first, but he soon loosened up and started to kiss back till I was lying on my back.

"You're sure daring tonight. Wonder what brought that up." He said in a seductive tone.

"It's just a thank you for everything so far. I…I love you Usagi-san."

Usagi looked up at my face with wide eyes and then smiled. He got off of me and I held out my hands to him like a child that fell. He picked me up bridal style and carried me into the camper, not saying anything. He put me on the bed and straddled me with his hips.

"I think it's time to christen the new camper, don't you agree?"

I covered my face when I started to blush.

"Misaki, arouse me with your eyes…"

Usagi took my hands and raised them high above my head, revealing my shy face. One of his hands fluttered around my chest, feeling every grove of my ribs and every inch of skin on my sides. I moaned when his hand started to feel below my belt line. Usagi leaned down to kiss and started to quicken the pace he was currently in. My shirt, then his. My jeans, then his. In a couple minutes, we were both completely exposed. He positioned himself and started to thrust in and out. I moaned louder and louder into the air.

I lay on top of Usagi, drawing patterns on his broad chest. He was resting his eyes, smiling. I loved Usagi, and this exact moment in time was so perfect, I never wanted it to end.

* * *

**Tell me if im getting better or worse, I think this one went well. Please review and tell me if you liked it!**

***Looks around room and starts halucinating cause its so late in the night***

**Me: "These purple monkeys are throwing printers at me!"**

***Realizes that im talking to the dog***


	2. camping with Usagi: at the beach

**I AM BACK! MWAHAHAHAAAA! now that school is started and summer is over and done with, i will start writing more frequently. for my warm up story, i added this chapter because people asked for it and when i started writing, i couldnt stop! Because i love yaoi myself and i know what its like to read these stories, i added alot of fluff to this chapter! Enough of me chatting! i will let you read! ****Reviewreviewreview****!**

* * *

Misaki's POV

"Usagi, you ready to go?" I questioned

"Are you?" he said leaning against the doorway

"Yeah! If you're ready, let's go to the lake!" I shouted excitedly

"Not so fast." Usagi said, blocking my way out, "why are you wearing that?" he said, pointing to my swimsuit cover.

"I just didn't want the wind to make me cold on the walk there! Besides, you're wearing one too!"

"fine, you can wear the cover there, but I'm going to be the one to take it off when we get there!"

I blushed madly as I walked past a snickering Usagi, and headed for the lake.

I stopped and took in the wonderful sight. The small waves of the lake were shimmering in the bright sunlight as they were tossed to and fro by the wind. The sand was hot, so I moved my feet around till they were completely buried into the cool, hidden sand below. It felt great out here, compared to the bustling city were me and usagi-san lived. "Misaki…" a low voice said

My swimsuit cover started to raise slowly up my sides by large hands that I knew belonged to Usagi. He brought my back closer to his chest as my cool skin was introduced to his. I raised my hands above my head while Usagi was lifting the cloth off my chest, making sure that he felt me up along the way. Finally, it was off and he turned me around to gaze at what he uncovered. "misaki, your beautiful…" he said with a smile crossing his face.

I blushed. "now you take yours off!" I said as I pointed at him.

"Misaki, will you…"

"take it off yourself, big boy!"

Usagi, in one quick swoop, had his cover off. I gawked at his god-like figure in the sun. but I couldn't stare for long, cause I was getting a little hot from looking at him. I took usagi's hand and we both rushed into the water. When I reached waist high water, usagi asked, "Misaki, how tall are you?"

"I don't know. Why would I know?"

"I was just wanted to know." Usagi said as I noticed that he was only knee deep.

"Hey, Misaki, would you like to race?"

" what do you mean?" I replied

"if you can beat me to the buoys over there and back to shore, I won't play with you tonight." He said with an evil smile.

I stared at him for a moment. Wondering if this was a trap. It sounded like he really did want to race. "Alright! Your on!" I said being cocky

I plowed into the water and shot off towards the halfway point. I had this in the bag! I looked back and saw usagi lagging behind. Haha! He will never catch up! I rounded the buoy twice just to show that I was gonna win then when I started to head back, I got a stabbing pain in my upper thigh. I tried to touch the bottom to recover from the cramp, but I couldn't touch the bottom.

"Ahh! Fuc-" I choked as I went under the lake water

Hands picked me up out of the water as I coughed and spat. I looked up at usagi's face.

"what happened, misaki?" he said pressing his forehead to mine

"I cramped up, the I couldn't touch the bottom." I said quietly

"That's why I wanted to know how tall you were!" he said, "I wanted to make sure you tall enough to touch the bottom here! But I guess I cant blame yourself if you didn't know how tall you were."

I opened my mouth to say something, but instead, I realized the position I was in. Usagi was standing in shoulder high water with my legs on either side of him, off the ground I couldn't even touch. I blushed.

"ow!" I said suddenly

"Whats wrong, Misaki?"

"My thigh.. its..its still cramping…" I said wincing in pain

"let me help…" usagi said trailing off.

"no..usa..you don't have to..mmm.."

Usagi had taken one of his large hands to where I was cramping on my inner thigh. He started to massage the cramp. I felt his massaging hand snake up my swim short leg. Usagi was sucking the sensitive skin on my neck while pumping me under the water. I moaned louder and louder. He lowered my shorts till they were off and he wrapped them around the buoy so they wouldn't float away. He lowered his shorts slowly.

"wait..usagi..what if people see? Mmm…"

"if people see, let em watch…" he said biting my ear

In swift movements, he brought me down on him again and again. My moans were covered by Usagi's kisses. His tongue played with mine, moving it around in a seductive circular pattern. I was melting in his arms. He started to move me faster while my hips started to move in sync with his.

"U-usagi! Im going..to.. ah!"

The water around us fell still as we both breathed heavily onto each other.

I rested against Usagi's chest as he brought me to shore. He laid me down on the sand and leaned over me.

"Misaki, I love you." He said strongly as he pressed his lips against mine for a long and passionate kiss.

:333333333333333333333333

* * *

**Hope you fans liked it! Please ****review**** and make suggestions! i would like to write more for you guys!**


End file.
